The Trials of Andromeda
by CinnamonDragon
Summary: "Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will / To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."


The Trials of Andromeda

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will _

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield._

Alfred, Lord Tennyson

1. What's in a Name?

Andromeda Black never got along with her two sisters, mostly because she just didn't have much in common with either of them. She had a temper like Bellatrix and a strong dislike for mess like Narcissa, but that was it. And if she were able to choose her sisters, these two would never even make it on the list of possible candidates.

Her relationship with Bellatrix was the worse one of the two because there were times that she just couldn't stand her older sister. She didn't care about anyone's feelings and could be really mean to people, she always spoke with disdain of Muggles, she thought torturing animals was great fun… In short, she was the kind of person that Andromeda wanted to avoid in life at all costs. She sometimes wondered if it was their parents' fault or was Bellatrix just born this way. Their family was quite normal so it seemed strange that she was already such a cruel person as a child. She also wanted to have total control over everybody but Andromeda didn't let her boss her around which meant even more tension between the two of them.

Narcissa, on the other hand, looked up to her oldest sister and was quite happy to do everything she was told. It was funny and depressing at the same time to see her following Bellatrix like a faithful dog, carrying her toys after her or bringing her sweets. She was a very quiet child but at times like these her proud smile spoke louder than words. Her blind loyalty to Bellatrix affected of course her relationship with Andromeda. They didn't quarrel or anything but Narcissa obviously thought her sister didn't deserve any attention. If you weren't on Team Bellatrix, you were almost like a worthless Muggle in her book.

Their parents weren't exactly worried about it, probably considering it to be something normal between siblings. But when they had to, they usually took Narcissa's side and so, by default, Bellatrix's. Which wasn't altogether surprising because Narcissa always _looked_ innocent and she could also persuade their parents that it wasn't Bellatrix who started the fight.

Fortunately for Andromeda, when she was old enough to understand all of this and to get really sick of living under the same roof with them, Bellatrix went to Hogwarts. Narcissa was still under her influence (there was not a day when an owl was not exchanged between them) but she was too young and too quiet to start any fights. And the next year it was Andromeda's turn to go to school.

She was really excited to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Some kids didn't want to leave their parents and were already homesick after five minutes on the train but for her going to Hogwarts meant a chance for something new. For something better. Maybe she was ungrateful but she couldn't help feeling glad that she was going away.

Sitting on the train with Bellatrix was out of the question, of course, so she found a place in one of the half-full compartments, dragged her trunk inside and started making friends. She noticed that some people eyed her apprehensively when she told them her name and for the first time she realized what it meant to be a Black. Every wizarding kid knew something about her family and its' reputation and probably shared it with his Muggle-born friends. Which meant that all of Hogwarts would expect her to be in Slytherin and to behave like, say, her sister Bellatrix. The thought of it made her sick. She didn't want to be labelled as a high-and-mighty pure-blood just because her last name was Black.

So when it was her turn to put on the Sorting Hat, she closed her eyes and begged it silently to put her anywhere, _anywhere _but in Slytherin. Unfortunately, the Hat had other ideas.

"Oh, another Black. That will be an easy one. Sly-"

_No! Please! Not Slytherin!_

"Why not? I have put every Black that came to Hogwarts in that house and was I ever wrong?" the Hat seemed a little offended.

_You will be if you put ME there!_

"Young lady, I won't break with tradition just because you want me to."

_When my cousin Sirius comes to Hogwarts there's no way he will let you sort him into Slytherin so you might as well break with tradition NOW!_

Andromeda could feel the Hat swell with indignation.

"With this lack of respect for your elders you are clearly destined to be in… SLYTHERIN!"

Andromeda groaned loudly, got up from the stool and looked at the Hat with disdain.

"Stupid rag, it thinks it's so smart," she muttered and the teacher holding it looked scandalized. But then her face changed as if she remembered that what she heard wasn't really out of the ordinary.

_Merlin's pants, I'm behaving like a Slytherin already!_

"Sorry, Professor," Andromeda muttered and then finally turned to look at her new "family". Students sitting at the Slytherin table did not seem surprised that another Black was joining them and welcomed her with merry shouts. She was trying to find a free seat when she came across Bellatrix. She was sitting with her arms crossed and a mocking grin on her face.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Did you bribe the Hat to put you in Slytherin? I'm sure you'd be much happier in Hufflepuff."

"Get lost, hag," was Andromeda's reply.

"Hey, be careful. You're only a first-year and if you don't show me and my friends some respect, you'll regret it."

"Remind me of the last time I was intimidated by your threats."

Bellatrix pursed her lips and said nothing.

"See? Not going to happen."

"You little–"

Andromeda just shrugged her shoulders and left to continue her search for a place at the table. The people she befriended on the train were still waiting to be Sorted and anyway she was sure none of them would end up in Slytherin, so she had to find something on her own, preferably far from her sister.

And as she ate the wonderful dishes of the Start-of-Term feast and looked around at the magnificent Great Hall, she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. She knew that from this day she would have to fight really hard to make people see through the name she bore and the House she belonged to.


End file.
